fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Celica/Supports
With Mae C support *'Mae:' Hey, Celica! How's tricks? *'Celica:' Hello, Mae. I'm managing well enough, I imagine. *'Mae:' Great! Oh, but if you DO wanna start slacking, you just leave things to me. *'Celica:' Hee hee. You're always so full of energy, Mae. *'Mae:' Yup! That's pretty much my one selling point. ...Well, that and zappin' fools. Now get ready, because I'm gonna help the heck outta you today! B support *'Mae:' *sigh* ... *'Celica:' What's wrong, Mae? It's not like you to sigh so... aggressively. Is there some way I can help? *'Mae:' Oh, it's nothing important. It's just... well, I was wondering—Do you think girls should be all delicate and proper and junk? *'Celica:' Er, well, I suppose I think there's room for every girl to be herself. *'Mae:' Wait, you mean it?! Aw, but you're super nice, so of course you'd say that. You don't count! *'Celica:' I don't... count? Oh, enough of this, Mae. What's your REAL problem? *'Mae:' What?! Uhh... Okay, so here's the thing... Hypothetically—just hypothetically—let's say there was someone I liked. Someone I'd always been close to, but who never saw me as a woman. I mean, in that case, I'D have to be the problem, right? *'Celica:' I don't... Oh. Oooooooh. I don't think you need to worry, Mae. You're a wonderful woman. You're kind and cheerful, and you always encourage your friends to keep going. You're an absolute catch just the way you are. Have confidence in yourself! *'Mae:' Aw, geez... I'm blushing! ... I mean, hypothetically! We're still just talking hypothetically, right? *'Celica:' Er, yes. Yes, of course. *'Mae:' Tee hee! Hey, thanks, though. Really. A support *'Mae:' Hey, Celica! Hold up! *'Celica:' Oh! Hello, Mae. You seem to be back in your usual high spirits. *'Mae:' You know it! I decided that being myself was the most important thing after all. *'Celica:' I think that's very wise. Besides, it made me sad to see you down. *'Mae:' Hey, but thanks again. You know? For what you said? I was really happy to hear how you felt about me. You gave me the butt-kick of confidence that I needed! *'Celica:' Goodness! Well, I only shared the truth with you. I'm proud to call you my friend, Mae, and I hope to do so for a long time. *'Mae:' Of course, silly! We'll be besties forever! Now get ready to get the heck helped out of you yet AGAIN! With Atlas C support *'Celica:' Hello, Atlas. *'Atlas:' Lady Celica! *'Celica:' I hope you're feeling well. I often worry that you push yourself too hard. *'Atlas:' Heh heh! Aw, a little scratch like this ain't nothing to worry about. Heck, I do this kinda thing to unwind! *'Celica:' You talk like it's a tavern brawl! Though I wager the general idea's the same. *'Atlas:' More or less, yeah. So you can keep the orders coming! You saved my life, remember? Gotta do what I can to pay you back. *'Celica:' I see. Well, thank you, Atlas. Just please be careful, okay? B support *'Atlas:' ...... *'Celica:' What's wrong, Atlas? We're in combat, yet you seem distracted. *'Atlas:' Sorry, Lady Celica. I was just thinking of my little brothers and got a mite distracted. I hope they're doing all right. *'Celica:' I hope so, too. You must miss them most terribly. *'Atlas:' Yeah, but some things just have to wait. Right now, we need to focus on cleaning this place up! *'Celica:' ...... A support *'Celica:' Atlas, I've been thinking... *'Atlas:' Oh! Um, yeah? I mean...what about? *'Celica:' Well, I know you miss your younger brothers a great deal... So I thought, maybe it would help to think of me as your younger sister. *'Atlas:' Um... sorry? *'Celica:' I know brothers and sisters aren't quite the same, especially as we aren't blood, but, well, I thought it might help regardless. *'Atlas:' Well, gosh. That's awfully nice, but it's a bit more than "not quite" the same. I mean, you're about a million times too proper to pass for one'a my brothers... *'Celica:' Ah. I see. In that case, I apologize. It's just that I see you giving your all for my sake, so... well, I was merely hoping there might be something I could do for you. *'Atlas:' That's a swell thought, Lady Celica. But just the thought's more than enough for me. I knew you were kind, but you're also pretty dang interesting to boot! Makes me that much happier I signed on with you. *'Celica:' I-is that so? Well, I'm glad to hear it. At least... I think I'm glad? With Nomah C support *'Celica:' How are you feeling, Nomah? *'Nomah:' I'm getting by well enough, little one. *'Celica:' That's good. But please promise me that you won't overexert yourself. *'Nomah:' Bah! Stop treating me like a frail old man with one foot in the grave! ...Though I admit all this fighting DOES take a toll on my poor back. *'Celica:' I'm very sorry to hear it. Let me rub it for you. *'Nomah:' Oh... Yes, that feels wonderful... Thank you, little one. *'Celica:' Happy to help! Hee hee. B support *'Celica:' How's your back today, Nomah? *'Nomah:' Lithe as a willow branch, thanks to you. But now my shoulder is giving me trouble. Old jousting injury, you see... *'Celica:' Oh, you poor thing. Here, let me give you another massage. *'Nomah:' Oh! Oh... Ahh... You're too kind. Ahh... I can feel the pain receding already. *'Celica:' I'm very glad to hear it. A support *'Celica:' Hello, Nomah. *'Nomah:' Greetings, little one. Oh! Yes. Er, so today, it seems I have a new pain in my... um... hair? Yes, that's— *'Celica:' *sigh* Stop, Nomah. You don't need to keep pretending. In truth, I don't think you've been in pain this whole time. *'Nomah:' Heh heh. Caught on to me, have you? *'Celica:' You've always enjoyed your little jokes and japes. At this rate, you're well enough to keep fighting for me for a long while yet. Uh oh. Here comes the enemy now. Let's go! *'Nomah:' Ah! Yes. More... fighting. All right, Nomah, time to suck it up! With Conrad C support *'Celica:' Oh! Hello, Conrad. *'Masked Knight:' Anthiese? Is that you, Sister? *'Celica:' Well, yes, of course, but... Hee hee... (Conrad removes his mask) *'Conrad:' Huh? What's so funny? *'Celica:' S-sorry, it's just... I know in my head it's you, but you just look so INTENSE with that mask on! It's like I have two different brothers. *'Conrad:' Aw, whaaat? C'mon! I'm the only brother you need! *'Celica:' Hee hee. Yes, you're right. One is MORE than enough. B support *'Conrad:' Anthiese! Everything all right? *'Celica:' Er, Conrad? What happened to your mask? *'Conrad:' I decided to stop wearing it when you're around. I mean, how could I keep it on after what you said last time? *'Celica:' Aww... I was only teasing, Conrad. Please don't take it to heart. *'Conrad:' Even if you didn't mean it seriously, it's serious to me. *'Celica:' Oh, come on, Brother, don't be like that! A support *'Conrad:' Anthiese! *'Celica:' Oh! I didn't know you were so close by. *'Conrad:' Heh heh. Kinda funny how we keep running into each other like this, huh? *'Celica:' This is hardly the time for idle chit-chat, Conrad. Everyone else is fighting their hardest, and we need to do the same. Why can't you be as sharp and dashing as when you were the masked knight? *'Conrad:' Wait, dashing? Daaaashing? Er, one second! (Conrad dons his mask) *'Masked Knight:' Any who dare lay a hand on my sister shall feel the sting of my blade! *'Celica:' Hee hee! Yes! THAT'S the spirit! Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Supports